Change is the Spice of Life
by PaBurke
Summary: Beta word prompt: Spicy. Isn't it fun to work with family?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Change is the Spice of Life

Prompt: Spicy

Cross: Joan of Arcadia and Stargate Atlantis

Spoilers: general knowledge of both shows

Word Count: 200

"Are you an Ancient?" Joan asked the Marine that was not on any record as being part of the Atlantis expedition.

"No, Joan. I am Alpha and Omega. And the Ancients do not believe in interfering."

And God certainly knew that He did interfere, at least in Joan's life. The complicated path that had led Joan from Arcadia to Atlantis could have only been prepared by God. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Volunteer for an off-world mission."

She was supposed to be strictly support, with occasional contracts and lawyer duties for the personnel. "Why?"

God laughed at her and walked away. "Have fun."

"But…" she was left sputtering again.

Her earwig beeped. "Girardi to Girardi."

"What do you need, Luke?"

"You got to get Sheppard and McKay out of my lab," he hissed quietly. "They're wrecking my experiment."

Joan rolled her eyes. "I'll be right there." Now would be as good a time as any to talk to Sheppard about an off-world mission. She wondered what God had planned now and in the near future. It would be a harder task this time. She had gotten too used to all changes God had thrown at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Change is the Spice of Life II

Cross: Joan of Arcadia and Stargate Atlantis

Spoilers: general knowledge of both shows

Word Count: 250

A/N: The beta kept nagging about this universe, kept throwing different scenarios at me in a hope that the muse would grab one… it worked. Rats. I wasn't supposed to give in this fast.

-joa-sga-joa-sga-

Joan nudged her brother. He was so nervous he was vibrating and Major Lorne kept sending him concerned glances. They were the only siblings in the class of civilian ATA gene carriers. On the surface, that was the real reason why Joan had been allowed to join her brother in Atlantis.

"It'll be fine," she whispered.

"I'm supposed to build the spaceship," he argued, "not fly them."

"Think of it as an experiment."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Experiments fail, Joan. Even mine."

Joan leaned closer and tried again. "Think of it as the high dive."

"That was…"

"A success for you," Joan cut in. "You conquered your fear."

"I made a mess and you pushed the captain into the pool."

"You can't be worse than Dr. Beckett. He nearly killed General O'Neill with a drone."

Luke winced, "Great, another thing to worry about."

A throat cleared. Joan and Luke looked up to see Major Lorne staring down at them. "Problems?"

"No," they said, shamefaced.

"Good. Ms. Girardi you will be in the 0800 jumper. Dr. Girardi, the 1600 jumper."

It felt like when your junior high teacher separated you from your best friend so that you would stop disrupting the class. Joan sat up to argue, but Luke elbowed her hard. Major Lorne turned his back on them.

Luke indicated his computer pad. Joan read, 'Don't go up in rank when you start pushing people into the water.'

Joan giggled and Luke was grinning, finally relaxed.

Lorne looked rather pained.

-joa-sga-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Change is the Spice of Life III

Cross: Joan of Arcadia and Stargate Atlantis

Spoilers: general knowledge of both shows

Word Count: 200

-joa-sga-joa-sga-

Joan wasn't the worst pilot in Atlantis and she couldn't compare to Sheppard, Lorne or the other true pilots, but she was better than Luke. That was all that counted. So she 'earned' Luke's share of the chocolate that their mother had sent them. They always fought over her care packages, but Joan had come out ahead this time.

Their parents weren't pleased that two of their children were somewhere 'classified.' Their father understood it, to a point. Their mom wanted updates as often as possible and always had a care package for them on the _Daedalus_. Kevin was jealous at being left out, left behind, but he had a wife and three kids that were adored by their grandparents. So sometimes Joan felt left out and replaced by baby Judith.

Some days were so busy with her job and His Jobs that she didn't have time to think about home. Other days, like when she was organizing the museum/art gallery of Pegasus planets and Atlantis people, she couldn't help but wonder how Adam was doing. Grace came to mind when she talked with natives. Cavanaugh made her wish for her prissy bookstore employer.

But life continued wherever one was.

-joa-sga-joa-sga-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Change is the Spice of Life IV

Cross: Joan of Arcadia and Stargate Atlantis

Spoilers: general knowledge of both shows

Word Count: 300

-joa-sga-joa-sga-

Cadman waved to Joan across the length of the crowded mess hall. They had agreed to meet for lunch but then Joan had gotten caught up in one of His Jobs and was just arriving. Cadman didn't seem annoyed.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she plunked her tray down next to Cadman's.

Cadman glanced at the fresh bandage around her arm. "Looks like you have a good excuse. You okay?"

"Surface burn," Joan told her friend what Dr. Beckett had told her. "It should be fit as a fiddle in a couple days."

"Didja see Beckett?" Cadman asked.

Joan laughed. Cadman's crush on the Scottish doctor was the worst kept secret in the city. "Yes, he treated me."

Cadman sighed like an eighth-grader. "How'd you get such a minor injury? Maybe I should try it."

"Maybe you should just ask him out," Joan counted. "How come you could in McKay's body and not your own? You even kissed him in front of everyone."

"I have no idea, but I just can't face him for some reason."

"I have an idea," Joan realized. "I just finished the bulk of the work for the art gallery. You, as my friend, have the responsibility to throw me a party to celebrate its opening."

Cadman laughed. "I do, do I?"

"Yes. Now, when do you want to have it? The 'where' is easy, the gallery, of course. And we know some of the 'who.' We need to invite all of the artists that we can. And all of the teams that brought back art for the exhibits."

"You might as well invite everyone," Cadman remarked. "You don't want to leave anyone out."

"True… You ready to throw the biggest party of the year?"

Cadman grinned. "It can't be any harder than handling explosives."

-joa-sga-joa-sga-


End file.
